Where are They Now? Camp HalfBlood Edition
by llamalover1657
Summary: Its been ten years since TLO. Percabeth is still together, and are now engaged. They are invited to a reunion at Camp HB. Bad summary, but the story is good. First story, so please review! Thanks so much!
1. Something to Take to The Party

**Something to take to the Party**

You are cordially invited to

The Camp Half Blood Reunion!

This reunion is for those who fought in the second titan war

Revisit your Friends

See the Camp today

See who's still alive!

See you there!

I stared blankly at the invitation. Had it really been 10 years since my sixteenth birthday, the day my friends and I defeated the Titan Lord, Kronos? Well, obviously it had been because I was almost 26, but it was still a shock. You're probably wondering what in the world is Camp Half-blood. Well, it's a camp for half-bloods, or children of gods and humans. Yes, those gods. The GREEK gods, like Zeus, Hermes, Apollo, all that jazz. Oh, and of course my dad, Poseidon, the earth-shaker.

I had first discovered that I was a half-blood when I was twelve. At first, I was kind of freaked out, especially since I had just been attacked by a Minotaur and lived to tell the tale. But after a while, I got used to the idea. I ended up being the child of a prophecy that was made about a war between the titans and the gods, but I luckily made the right decision and Olympus was saved. That was 10 years ago. As I stared at the invitation, I wondered what camp was like now. Who was still alive? What had happened to everyone?

"Hon, what came in the mail?" a voice called from the kitchen. That would be my girlfriend, Annabeth. Annabeth and I have been dating since I was sixteen, and these have been the best sixteen years of my life. In fact, they were so good that I was planning on proposing to her. I mean, I know we're young, but when you're a half-blood, you aren't really sure of your survival, so everything comes early in life.

I called back, "We got a letter from Chiron. It's an invitation to all of us who fought in the war to come together for a reunion". I walked in the kitchen and gave the letter to her, sneaking my arm around her as I moved and pulling her towards the couch so we could sit. As Annabeth read, I studied her. How gorgeous she looked, almost the same as she did ten years ago, though she had gained certain… assets that, as a guy, I thank the gods for.

"Oh, we have to go! It's going to be so much fun! Do you think Tyson is going to come? And Grover? What about Nico and all of our other friends?" she exclaimed. Just so you know, Tyson is my half brother and a Cyclops. If your shocked, imagine how I was when I first met him. Grover is the Lord of the Wild, and a saytar to bat. Nico is another half-blood, a son of Hades. Annabeth was a daughter of Athena, by the way.

I smiled at her. She looked so beautiful. As she looked up, she gave me a kiss, one that I learned meant, "I love you so much and I am so happy right now" At that moment, I knew that it was the time to make a decision. And I chose the obvious.

"Okay. I'm excited too. But first, before we go, I think you should have something to show, something really cool. I happen to have just the thing" I cheesily said. Annabeth looked at me with a bemused smile and replied, "Well, go get it Seeweed Brain!"

I brought her over to the sink. "Tyson helped me make this, so he's going to send it up as soon as I i.m. him." I created a rainbow, something that I learned how to do as a son of posiedon, and called Tyson. As soon as he saw me, he shouted, "Now brother?" "Yeah, buddy, now would be a good time. Send it up." Tyson smiled and closed the iris- message. A few seconds later, a velvet box came out of our water faucet and fell into my out-stretched hand.

I got down on one knee and looked up into Annabeth's surprised face. "Annabeth Chase, I have loved you from the day we met fourteen years ago and these have been the happiest years of my life. I want that to continue for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?"

Annabeth pulled me up. She stared directly into my eyes and teased, "Its about time Seeweed Brain."

Let's just say that this was the best kiss of my life.


	2. I Got to Get My Cousin's Blessing

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own PJO or any of the characters. However, all new characters named are mine. Another thing that you should all know is that…..RICK RIORDAN IS WORKING ON THE NEXT BOOKS!!!! Oh. My. GODS!!! HOORAY!!!! Any who, hope you like chapter 2!**

**I go to get my cousin's blessing**

"Okay, now don't be scared. Your dad is coming, and he'll be able to calm her if she gets angry. Also, let me talk first because she knows me better and I am her daughter. Should I take off the ring? Or should I leave it on and break the news to her like that? Perce, straighten your tie!" Annabeth babbled.

We were on our way to Olympus on top of the Empire State building. What, Olympus on the top of the E.S.B? How could this be? Well, Olympus was the heart of the west, so wherever the west is, so is Olympus. Hence we being here at the E.S.B. Dad already knew about our engagement, thanks to Tyson and his big mouth. However, Athena had said no word to Annabeth, so I was here to get her blessing.

As we entered the building, Annabeth started chewing her nails like mad and staring up at the ceiling. I was too, seeing as the gods were known for incinerating those who did something that they didn't like, and Athena had SPECIFIACALLY told me not to get close to her daughter. Well, getting engaged seemed pretty close to getting close to her daughter

After going up to floor 600 while listening to that 80's song, "Thriller", we stepped out into the Olympus gardens. Annabeth looked around with a sense of pride. See, when Annabeth and I won the war against the Titans, the gods gave her the gift to redesign Olympus, seeing as I had kind-of destroyed it. Now, Annabeth had made Olympus look like the Manhattan city below, except for ten times better. Every building was made of gold and shimmered like a prism held up to the light. There were 12 statues surrounding a circular pavilion, and in the center was a great fire in a round hearth. Engraved on the bricks were the names of all of the minor gods. And on the bricks surrounding the hearth were the names of all of the half-bloods who had died to save Olympus.

Annabeth look proudly at her creation, while I studied the floor we were standing on. Right at my feet was the names of Beckendorf and Silena, a couple who had died during the battle, though Beckendorf died before hand. Silena was a spy, but no one thought of her that way, and that secret would be taken with me to the grave.

Annabeth started pulling my hand, jolting me out of my silent revere. She nodded in the direction of the throne room and pulled me on my way. As we entered the room, I saw that my father was already there, sitting in his throne, a fishing chair complete with lures and rods galore. He winked hello but remained silent. Sitting next to him was none other than my future mother-in-law, Athena

As soon as we entered the room, Athena whipped her head towards us. I was getting ready to be smited. As we cowered in fear, Athena turned toward me and stated simply, "It's about time Perseus Jackson or, as my daughter calls you, Seaweed Brain."


End file.
